Shuutoku x Midorima Drabbles
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: 4 Short Drabbles about Shuutoku (Ootsubo, Kimura, Miyaji, Takao) - Midorima. Mostly Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuutoku x Midorima Drabbles (pt 1)**

Summary: drabbles, Shuutoku x Midorima Shintarou. Yes, Shuutoku. At least the regular team x Midorima, that is…..mostly fluff / bonding time.

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine

Fandom: KnB

Rating: PG

Pairing for this chapter: none (?) (just light OotsuboMidorima bonding time?)

Warning: Grammar, Structure, YAOI, Dry Sense of Humor

AN: my Beta lady is one hell of scary editor. And this fic will be co-posted in my tumblr. Check my profile later.

**Pt 1. **

**Tough Care**

"Get up, Midorima," said someone with very strict tone.

The green haired teen looked up to find his captain look down at him with that 'don't fuck with me' eyes. "Captain….?"

Ootsubo's grim look made the rest of the practicing team members stopping whatever they're doing; even their coach stop looking at their chart too. Ootsubo took a deep breath before he grabbed the taller, yet younger, teammate of his. "I said get up," he said as he dragged the boy up.

Midorima blinked, a bit confused by his captain strict yet soft tone. This is unusual. "I didn't…cross the three pass yet, Captain," he answered quietly.

"Just shut up, or you want me to consider that as 2 pass gone?"

Midorima gulped, he nodded stiffly as he standing up.

"Follow me." With that, Ootsubo dragged him away from the rest of the team; ignoring Takao's yells 'Where are you going to take my shin-chan, captain?!' all the way and questioning look from Miyaji and Kimura on the process.

Now those walked side by side on the empty corridor. Midorima knew this way, he finally asked his captain. "….Captain….why are we on the way to the infirmary nanodayo?"

Ootsubo answered without looking back at him, "Ah, that. I notice that you're a bit unfocused, your face red and the fact that you're out of breathe easily today. And I know that you're trying your best to move in that sore body of yours. How it feel to run in pain, Midorima?"

Midorima flinched slightly. "….you're imagining things, Ootsubo-senpai. I'm perfectly fine."

"Aa, I know that you're going to say that. There's reason why I touch you back then, it seems your temperature is fairly high," Ootsubo stopped once they're in front of the infirmary. He slide open the door, he knew that the teacher has gone home at this hour. "I take it your body really hurt to move, and coughs….I know you're holding back your coughs back then because of your headache."

"….."

"I know this because my sister got one few days ago. Now get some rest, Midorima."

"Why?"

Ootsubo smiled slightly. "Because I do care."

Midorima blinked lethargically as he rested his head on the pillow. "I thought you'll answer me with: you need my shoot for next playoff, Ootsubo-senpai."

Ootsubo chuckled lightly. "That too…tadashi, right now, you need to know that I do care. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when the training is over. Oh, and drink this first before you sleep." He give Midorima a glass of water and a medicine.

The green eyed boy sat up slowly, mere movement really made his head pounding, hurt. "Aa…," he took the glass and med, drank it, and gave the glass back to Ootsubo. He's laying down again once Ootsubo put the glass on it's place once again.

"I have to go back. I'll inform Takao to get your things later." With that, he left the ace of Shuutoku alone; walking back to the gym in silence.

Midorima only staring at the closed door of the infirmary in silence before a small smile lit up on his face. "…._Arigatou_, Ootsubo-senpai."

-fin-

Note:

_Arigatou _– Thank you

-_Senpai_ – suffix for Senior


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuutoku x Midorima Drabbles (pt 2)**

Summary: drabbles, Shuutoku x Midorima Shintarou. Yes, Shuutoku. At least the regular team x Midorima, that is…..mostly fluff / bonding time.

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine

Fandom: KnB

Rating: PG

Pairing: none (?) (Kimura x Midorima Bonding time?)

Warning: Grammar, Structure, YAOI, Dry Sense of Humor

AN: my Beta lady is one hell of scary editor. And this fic will be co-posted in my tumblr. Check my profile later.

**Pt. 2**

**Lucky Pineapple**

Kimura was kind of surprised by the sudden arrival of their Ace. He blinked when one Midorima Shintarou gazing at their fresh-ripped fruits with not only frown and troubled face, but also panic one. He took off his bandana and threw it on the nearest table before walked to meet the younger teen. "Midorima?"

The said young teen raised his gaze to meet his senpai. "Kimura-senpai."

"What are you doing here early in the morning? It's not like we have morning practice today anyway…."

Midorima went silent, like he's contemplating something. He's gazing at his senpai again. "You don't happen to have some pineapple, do you senpai?" he asked him in his usual monotone voice, however Kimura could tell that it have some wishful hope in it.

"A—aa…," Kimura scratched his head, "I have none of them at the moment."

Midorima dropped his head slightly, but enough for the bang of his hair to cover his eyes. He looked so depressed all of sudden.

Kimura, a bit panic, asked him out, "What of it, Midorima?" seeing how the teen somehow in the brink of tears, he's in panic again. "O-oi."

Midorima took a calming deep breath, he answered the older boy softly, "Oha-Asa no dayo…."

**"Figures,"** Kimura thought to himself, sweat dropping a little. "….are you really that desperate?"

"No," was Midorima's instant reply before he's adjusting the position of his glasses, "It's just that somehow no fruit stalls sell them at the moment. And I need it quickly before the day start nanodayo."

**"Isn't that the same?" **Kimura sweatdropped again. "A—aah, sou?"

Midorima sighed. "I guess I have to face today without it….I do not know what will befall me without my Lucky Item today, Senpai. So, I hope you have to pardon my unluckiness for the day," he said it with somehow pitiful light surround him.

Kimura sighed. "Hai, hai…..you're that desperate….I guess…hmmm….na Midorima?"

"Hn?"

"Is it have to be whole pineapple?"

Midorima shook his head.

"Hmmm….wait here," with that he left Midorima. The greenete stand outside the stall quietly, waiting for Kimura. Few minutes later, Kimura came back with a clear plastic bag with a yellowish-orange-ish color fruit inside. "Here, I think you can have this."

Midorima blinked owlishly as he received the plastic bag. "….what is it, Kimura-senpai?"

"Sweetened Pineapple. Uncle brought it here last night. I don't really fond of it anyway. So you can have it." Kimura said.

**"Liar, you love it."** Midorima stare at the sweetened pineapple before back to his senpai's face. "…_.Arigataka_, Senpai."

"Hai, hai. May this pineapple be your lucky charm for the day, kiddo," he grinned at Midorima as he patted they younger teen's head lightly; somehow he's amused that his junior actually blushing, faint, but still….a blush is a blush.

Midorima nodded. "I'll take my leave then. I shall repay your kindness in due time."

"Maa ii, just keep your shoot like always, or maybe better for me in today playoff, ok?"

"Aa, will do, Senpai." With that, the bespectacled teen leave Kimura's fruit shop.

Kimura smirked lazily before chuckling amusedly. "Weird kid, but somehow he win my affection as well….maa ii…" With that, Kimura back inside and continue helping his parent before preparing for today playoff.

-fin-

Note:

_Sou / Sou ka – _I see

_Arigataka / Arigatou –_ Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

**Shuutoku x Midorima Drabbles (pt 3)**

Summary: drabbles, Shuutoku x Midorima Shintarou. Yes, Shuutoku. At least the regular team x Midorima, that is…..mostly fluff / bonding time.

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine

Fandom: KnB

Rating: PG

Pairing: none (?) (Miyaji x Midorima Bonding time?)

Warning: Grammar, Structure, YAOI, Dry Sense of Humor

AN: my Beta lady is one hell of scary editor. And this fic will be co-posted in my tumblr. Check my profile later.

**Pt. 3**

**For greater good**

Miyaji really wish that he didn't meet Midorima so early in the morning, moreover, troubled Midorima. He heard (accidentally) Oha-Asa earlier; Cancer's in last place. Because of this small knowledge, he plan to get away from the said greenate for the rest of the day unless they're in practice. Midorima had foul mood at this time of the day.

He really wished to just ignore the condition Midorima's in. But he couldn't.

How can he, Miyaji Kiyoshi, ignore such violence that happened right in front of his very eyes? Moreover when such act done to his certain member of Shuutoku basketball team? Not on his watch for sure.

He's contemplating things.

Throw his dessert on Midorima for this mess (and having his captain punish him for hurting the said boy's head as result), or throw it to other object (that he's sure he'll get their "attention" later)

So he sighed in defeat. He's rummaging his bag, searching for his desert for today, a fuji apple, that somehow he's sure it would landed on Midorima's head instead of his stomach. He sighed again then took a deep breath before calling them. "Oi."

Five men who were surrounding Midorima Shintarou turned their head. Midorima also ddid the same, he stare at the older boy with his disinterest eyes as always. "Miyaji-senpai, _ohayou gozaimasu_," he bowed a little, clearly ignoring the thugs that were going to beat him into pulp.

Miyaji sweat dropped by the sight, **"Is he for real? …tsk, it's very tempting to throw this to his head instead…."** Miyaji shook his head, "Aa, Midorima-kun~ Ohayou," he smiled half heartedly, angry mark on his head, eyebrow twitching. "I see you're making enemies so early in the morning hm?"

"I did not do such thing, senpai."

**"Of course you don't, baka! Tsk, cant you even more naïve than this?"** Miyaji sighed. Ignoring Midorima right now, he glanced at the leader of them. "So, gentlemen, what did our Midorima did to you that made you guys really wish to…I don't know, do something bad to him?"

The leader, quite handsome face with long bleached hair, grinned. "Nothing."

"Then, why you surround him like he's a prey or something, hm?" Miyaji raised his eyebrow.

The leader and the rest of his gang cackled. "Of course he's a prey. And by the look of it, he's one hell of a young boy. I think he'll like it rough, don't you agree boys?" he leered at Midorima before smirking at Miyaji, "You're quite handsome yourself, maybe you're going to be a nice addition."

**"….EW!"** Miyaji really wish that he didn't decide to help Midorima.

Midorima blinked, a bit dumbly, before asking them, "What do you mean? Rough play is forbidden, I do not like such game nanodayo."

All of them, including Miyaji, sweat dropped at his innocent, naïve, remark. _"What the—"_

The older teen shook his head in defeat. **"….I take back what I said….He's THAT naïve."** Miyaji sighed. "Maa…sorry guys, but you cannot have our Midorima. Since we need him…not to mention that he's kind of precious..."

Midorima blinked dumbly, he tilted his head slightly by his claim. **"Maybe he meant about my position and skill for the team…"**

"De? What are you going to do to us then? You're alone, and I doubt this princess over here can do us harm," one of the guy pointed his finger at Midorima.

"I'm not a woman nanodayo," Midorima mumbled in distaste.

"Yeah? Well, I'm just going to do…THIS!" with that, he threw his fuji apple to the leader's face, hard enough to broke his nose. The leader screamed in pain, his companions were in panic. "NOW, MIDORIMA! RUN!"

With one single order from Miyaji, he ran toward the school with his senpai.

Miyaji and Midorima ran as fast as they could. Once they're inside the school, Miyaji flicked Midorima's forehead (since the said boy was bowing, hands on knees, taking some air into his lungs).

"Itte—"

"You know Midorima, you owe me dessert. Again."

Midorima frowned. "Hn."

Miyaji sighed. "Ah well, lets go to the gym, we have morning practice, don't we?"

The greenate nodded at him. "Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Miyaji smiled lazily at him. "Yeah sure, anytime kiddo. You're our precious anyway."

"…..and Miyaji-senpai?"

"What again?" Miyaji sighed, a bit annoyed.

"….What did they meant by 'like it rough' nanodayo?"

Now, THAT, was something Miyaji wish him to forget.

-fin-

Note

_Ohayou - _ Morning / Good Morning

_Ohayou Gozaimasu - _ Formal way to say "Good Morning"

_Baka _– Fool, stupid, idiot

_Itte / Ittai – _ ouch / expression of hurt (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Shuutoku x Midorima Drabbles (pt 4)**

Summary: drabbles, Shuutoku x Midorima Shintarou. Yes, Shuutoku. At least the regular team x Midorima, that is…..mostly fluff / bonding time.

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine

Fandom: KnB

Rating: PG

Pairing: Takao x Midorima (Bonding time?)

Warning: Grammar, Structure, YAOI, Dry Sense of Humor

AN: my Beta lady is one hell of scary editor. And this fic will be co-posted in my tumblr. Check my profile later.

**Pt. 4**

**Kiss**

Takao was laying lazily on the rooftop of their school when Midorima came. The greenete, with his usual strict face, sat beside him. Takao opened one eye to examine his (not so) secret boyfriend. He smirked when he saw his troubled expression. "_Nani_, Shin-chan?"

Midorima blinked once, then twice, before he decide to cal his (self-proclaimed) friend. "Takao."

"Yeah?"

"….Do you…."

"Do me?"

"Do you ever kissed by someone?"

At this, Takao got up suddenly, face in fright. "Wh-what?!"

"Do you ever kiss someone and/or kissed by someone no dayo?"

"W-why the sudden question, Shin-chan?" Takao asked him, gulped slightly, before his eyes widen in fright once again, "_Chotto_…don't tell me that you have been kissed?! By who?! Who's the bastard?!"

Midorima smacked his head. "_Damare_, Takao."

"_Itte_—"

"I'm merely asking you out of curiosity, since you're a ladies man….so you're seemingly the best candidate," Midorima said it with his straight face like always, "De?"

**"What kind of question is that anyway?" **Takao scowled slightly. "Hmm…yes I ever been kissed, and yes I ever kissed someone."

Midorima flinched slightly by his answer. "Oh, I see."

Takao a bit felt guilty. "Why you ask."

"….nothing." He's adjusting the position of his glasses again. "…..so, do you like it?"

"Kind of." Now that he's clearly wishing he didn't say that, since he could see Midorima eyes a bit saddened.

"I see….. " He sighed (dejectedly), "I'll take my leave then." Midorima was going to stand up when Takao suddenly pull his arm; this made his balance off. "Taka—," Midorima blinked dumbly when his lips felt warm.

Takao kissed him. right on his lips.

Midorima was going to snap at him when the said hawk-eye bearer pushed him on the floor with his head between Takao's tanned hands. Takao smirked at him as he bent down to kiss him again. Midorima blushed slightly and then hid his lips under his right arm as he glance elsewhere once Takao done with him.

"Hehe, you're the one I kiss and ever kissed me, Shin-chan. Do not worry, I never kiss the others except my parent you know~" Takao grinned.

"I—I didn't ask you about that no dayo," Midorima grumbled.

Takao grinned again, "_Hai, hai, ore no Tsundere Hime-sama._" He kissed Midorima's forehead lovingly.

"T-tsk."

"So, was my answer up to your satisfaction?" He asked the green haired teen slyly.

Midorima just blushed. "_Ore wa Tsundere to onna janai nanodayo…,_" he mumbled (somewhat cutely in Takao's eyes).

"Hahahahaha~" He kissed the tip of Midorima's nose, "_Yappari, Shin-chan wa daisuki~_ I love you so much, ore no Shin-chan~"

"_D-Damare! Urusai Nanodayo, Omae wa!_"

Takao just laughed happily at that.

-fin-

Note:

_Nani _ - What

_Chotto _- Wait / Hold on

_Damare _– Shut up

_Hai, hai, ore no Tsundere Hime-sama_ – yeah, yeah, my tsundere princess

_Ore wa Tsundere to onna janai nanodayo_ – I am not a Tsundere and woman/female y'know.

Yappari, Shin-chan wa daisuki – as expected, I really like (love) Shin-chan

_D-Damare! __Urusai Nanodayo, Omae wa!_ – S-shut up! You're noisy y'know!


End file.
